eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Croix
Maxwell Croix is one of several characters who are or may be featured in the Eden of Eifel Role-Playing Groupon LiveJournal. Player Information Name: Jeff Hounsell (aka. Omni, Je, or Kappa.) OOC Journal: llesnouh or llesnouh_dnd at LiveJournal.com Contact Info: Omni Ursinal (AIM), y2k_bites@hotmail.com (MSN), llesnouh@gmail.com (e-mail) General Information Name: Maxwell James Croix (pronounced Maxwell James Cross) Nicknames: Max Age: Unknown. His mind is around thirty-six, though. Species: Automaton (Eiflan stitched-flesh body with mechanical arms) Supernatural Powers: Damaged Nerves (Maxwell’s nervous system is severely damaged, being a merger of many different parts held together by surgical stitches and magic. This means that while he does still feel things, they take somewhat longer to register to his brain than the average Eiflan. It can take anywhere from 3 - 5 minutes for sensations like extreme heat, cold, and the normal sensations of pain or other irritants to register. His arms, being prosthetic, take a substantially longer amount of time since they're made of inorganic material grafted onto the body. Normal sensations such as hunger and other bodilly functions are unaffected.) Maxwell can attach melee weapons to the mechanical prosthetic arms he has, either switching his hands out entirely or interlocking them with the weapon. This affords him more precise control over it, allowing him to use the weapons as an extension of himself. Mundane Abilities: Great knowledge of history and tactics. Can read people, intuiting lies and other withheld information through body language and attitude. Adept tracker, both of Eiflans and monsters. Blood Group: Eiflan, though of mixed types. Could accept blood from any Eiflan, though he could likely not provide any. Class: Unarmed / Modular Weapons Fighter Job: None Sexuality: Heterosexual Birthdate: Unknown Place Of Birth: Professor Llesnouh’s Somatology Laboratory. Place Of Current Residence: Unknown. Appearance Eye Color: Deep blue-green. Hair Color: Deep blue. Height: 6’0” Weight: Around 400lbs or so with his prosthetic arms. Distinguishing Marks: Besides the large bronze and iron arms? Maxwell’s body is crafted from parts of other Eiflans, his skin colour ranging from deep brown to pale pink, marred by fine stitching connecting them. Looks: Maxwell, when undressed and unarmed (heh), looks to be an Eiflan of normal size and weight, well-muscled, though athletic. The weird part, is that he seems to have been created from the parts of many different Eiflans, his skin tone varying wildly, and some scars simply stopping at a stitch, where they would have continued on the old body. Despite this, he moves as normally as any other person, and seems to be in full command of his faculties. Personal Style: Maxwell dresses in a simple outfit consisting of frayed cotton pants, and a large brown hooded cloak, which he commonly uses to cover his entire body. This could easily change, once he becomes accustomed to being alive again, as he had plenty of fashion sense beforehand. Personality Likes: Reading, relaxing, napping, exploring, and travelling. Dislikes: Prof. Llesnouh, Glyph, pasta, and tobacco smoke. Strengths: Worldly, Knowledgeable, Understanding, Kind, Generous. Weaknesses: Jaded, Unimpressed, Unmotivated. Dreams: Maxwell believes that if his dreams were to come to pass, they would have when he was himself. As such, he has given up on them. Fears: Losing his painstakingly created physical body. Pet Peeve: Making mountains out of molehills. Worst Habit: Maxwell will occasionally stop and stare off at nothing, ignoring everything around him as he focuses on whatever it is. Biggest Secret: Given the chance, Maxwell would tear Prof.Llesnouh limb from limb, then proceed to find a way to kick Glyph out of his body, and take it back for himself. He won’t admit this to himself, let alone anyone else, and the chance hasn’t come up yet. Demeanor: Maxwell was worldly, and a bit jaded, before the tragedy that turned him into what he is now. Saying that he’s –only- jaded, however, would be a lie. He is almost never excited by anything, and is simply hard to get a rise out of. He has either seen it before, or dismisses it as unimportant, so he doesn’t care. Certainly, he’ll stop and buy a hungry person a meal, but when they thank him for it, he would reply with a blank look, and a shrug. So what? They were hungry, and he fed them. That isn’t to say that it’s impossible for him to feel. Maxwell –does- get happy, or angry, or lonely, like anyone else, he just refuses to let those emotions get the best of him. Food is food, drink is drink, the quality and taste of which brings him neither to like or dislike it. The end result for him is that he’s had something to eat. Background History: Maxwell was once a fantastic bounty hunter. He had morals, scruples, skills, and knowledge. He could take any job, and he could do it, but more than that, he did a fantastic job at any job he took. Unknown to everyone, though, was that Maxwell was possessed of a mental illness that had caused part of his personality to fragment off of him. This part came to be known in his mind as Glyph, and it was the motivated, ambitious bounty hunter that people knew. The killer instinct wasn’t something that Maxwell had, but Glyph did. Maxwell certainly had the knowledge, and gentle nature to fall in love, and get married, and have two lovely children with his wife. His reputation as a bounty hunter finally made it’s way to the Asylum, however, where he was lured under the pretense of taking a job to find a missing criminal. While he was traveling, however, his family was abducted by the Professor’s agents, and brought to the Asylum for experimentation. When he returned from the job, they thanked him by drugging him and subjecting him later to a horrible, extensive battery of tests. This only served to cause the rebellious Glyph personality to rise to the front of his shattered mind, Maxwell taking refuge deeper in his psyche, and eventually being ejected from the mind altogether. His daughter, Alice, was made into the Professor’s personal assistant. His son Guile was turned into some kind of feral monster.. He assumed his wife was simply killed defending the children, as he hadn’t heard of or seen her. As a phantasm, Maxwell lingered, haunting the depths of the Asylum, and cobbling together a body of spare Eiflan parts that were the result of Prof. Llesnouh’s gruesome experiments, along with a set of experimental weapons that had been completed, and were awaiting testing. He couldn’t do this himself, though, and a Fey by the name of Oswald, who was imprisoned as well, would prove a valuable aid for Maxwell, stitching the body together and applying the scientific substances needed to animate it. Once together, the body was animated by Maxwell’s supreme effort, and the various alchemical substances. The effort, and resulting backlash, would prove to be the undoing of the weakened Oswald, causing Maxwell to become somewhat dispassionate about everything, as he could only see himself as a bad effect on the lives he stuck close to. The body was eventually destroyed along with every other part of the Asylum, and he was set adrift once again. Normally this would have meant death, but as a final act before being moved to the next cycle, Oswald pushed Maxwell's soul into the dream plane, saving him from death. Misc. Information Other: Maxwell attaches melee weapons to the prosthetic arms he stole, causing the arm and the weapon to meld. This affords him more precise control over it, allowing him to literally use weapons as an extension of himself. Category:Eifel